


Sweety

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 黑衛男公關俱樂部，毫無經驗小青年與紅牌帝王，毫無邏輯的PWP。





	Sweety

　　Jack覺得，他不該因為一張傳單的色誘就被以失戀為理由的閨蜜拐來這家酒店喝酒澆愁。

 

　　他們在男侍者的帶領下前往包廂，Jack盯著前方的好身材外加剛剛看到的臉，覺得這家酒店高級的連普通侍者都是清一色帥哥真是強悍。

　　「看吧！沒有騙你！」Angela靠近他的耳邊小聲地說：「Amélie跟我講的，她來過。」

　　他就知道Angela不會隨便拿到一張酒店傳單。

　　「Gérard知道嗎？」

　　「我哪知道。」

　　咬耳朵的期間包廂就到了，侍者面帶笑容請他們進去，不久後就來了兩個人，一個是亞裔青年，一身中規中矩的襯衫和背心，將屬於東方的纖細身形襯的一覽無遺。青年臉上帶著靦腆的微笑，短短的頭髮染成綠色，卻意外的很適合他，金色的耳骨環在昏暗的燈光下閃過一絲亮光。

　　他自我介紹，說他是源氏，是新來的，如果有服務不周的地方請多包涵。

　　另一個看起來是熟悉的白人臉孔，蓄著鬍鬚，笑得有些玩世不恭，看上去年紀應該比源氏大。微長的頭髮有些捲，在腦後綁成了一紮小小的馬尾。他的服裝就沒有這麼規矩了，酒紅色的襯衫是敞開的，外頭包覆著馬甲，襯衫的袖子捲到手肘，腕上帶著錶，透出一股性感的慵懶。

　　他自稱McCree，朝他們曖昧的眨著眼睛，說著希望可以讓你們有個愉快的夜晚。

　　哇喔這間店還附贈角色扮演嗎？

　　Jack不知道自己該擺出什麼表情，Angela倒是很自在，她在源氏詢問之後就讓他在自己身邊坐下，McCree看出他的不自在，也很自然地在離他不遠的地方坐下。

　　Jack注意到他們都有雙長腿，源氏的坐姿還算規矩，McCree翹起了腳，露出了一截腳踝。

　　這兩個就是Angela拿來色誘他的傳單上其中的兩個，但他並不是因為這兩個人才讓Angela說服。

　　據說那位並不常出現。

　　但這無損Angela想來的決心。

　　事實證明，這家店會被挑剔的Amélie推薦不是沒有原因的。源氏和McCree很有手腕，一向難搞的大小姐被哄的很開心，香檳說開就開，完全不手軟。

　　氣氛正好的時候包廂門突然被敲響，源氏和McCree一愣，隨即道歉，源氏起身去開門，但出現在門後的身影讓他大吃一驚。

　　源氏正想喊BOSS的時候被對方阻止，示意他跟McCree離開。

　　Jack和Angela還沒從不解的情緒中回神，就發現包廂裡的人換了，走進來的兩個人讓他們完全愣住。

　　是海報上的另外兩位。

　　Moira穿著深Ｖ領西裝，裡面什麼都沒有，露出白皙的肌膚，一頭短髮梳到腦後，不知道是有意還無意，散落了幾絲在額前，更添幾分帥氣。纖長的腿穿著褲裝採著高跟鞋，踏著屬於夜后的優雅步伐率先走到Angela身邊坐下，一手攬過Angela的腰，在她的臉上親了一下，用義大利文說了一串他聽不懂的話。

　　但Angela顯然聽懂了，她露出吃驚的神色，Jack還來不及理解到底怎麼回事的時候，一隻手伸到了他的面前。

　　Jack抬頭，最近頻頻出現在夢裡的身影包裹在一襲黑色的西裝裡，正式的三件套，最裡面的襯衫扣到了頂端，散發出一股禁慾的氣息，從下往上看，他的身材似乎更加高大了，臉上掛著迷人的微笑。

　　「我們去另一間包廂。」他示意他起身：「不要打擾故人敘舊。」

　　完全被電暈的Jack就這樣迷迷糊糊的被帶走，對於Reyes的各種問題有問必答，也絲毫沒有注意到自己到底喝了多少的酒。

　　最後他已經喝到醉了，迷迷糊糊間耳畔傳來混合著酒香與濕熱氣息的呢喃問句，用宛如惡魔的誘惑，問著他要不要一起上樓休息。

 

　　裝飾華麗的房間裡四散著衣物，King Size的大床上有兩道身影糾纏，Reyes的襯衫已經鬆了扣子，領帶正纏繞在Jack的手腕上，他跪趴著，雙腿間的狼藉顯示著他已經發洩過，後穴有些發紅，但沒有出血，粗大的陰莖進進出出，讓他不住呻吟。

　　Reyes在他身後，一手抓著他的腰，另一隻手在胸口肆虐，他舔著他的背，順著紅酒流下的痕跡舔舐，感受到下方一陣收縮。

　　「這麼敏感？」

　　「不……」Jack聲音已經略帶沙啞，他一上樓就被按在椅子上做了一回。Reyes讓他跨坐在自己身上，後穴抵著硬物讓他十分不舒服，但沒等他掙扎，Reyes以唇堵住抱怨，很快入侵他的口腔，吻的他七葷八素。

　　衣服不知道什麼時後消失了，他感受到粗糙的手指遊走在身上，經常鍛鍊的身軀精瘦結實，雙手的主人似乎相當滿意，在滑過腰際時還掐了一把，最終來到緊實的雙臀，大手覆於其上，不住揉捏。雙唇吻過下巴到達脖頸，喉結被啃咬的感覺讓他呻吟出聲。

　　陰莖被握住，與另一人的火熱相貼，他的手搭上Reyes的肩膀，感受胸口的濕潤觸感。留在臀部的手向下移動，觸到那個平時不會去碰的地方。

　　Jack掙扎了起來，卻被壓住，誘惑的低啞安撫伴隨入侵的手指在他耳邊發酵。薄繭摩擦著從未有異物進入的甬道，揉捏按壓，他嗚咽出聲，卻被前方湧上的快感安撫，從未有過的感覺在身體中蒸騰，他搖晃著頭，在高潮中失去力氣，軟軟的掛在Reyes身上。

　　沒等Jack從高潮中回神，後穴就被更加粗大的火熱貫穿，他張口卻喊不出聲音，由下而上的撞擊讓他宛如暴風中的小船。他環著他的肩膀，在一記猛烈的抽插後發現自己被抱了起來，唯一的著力點讓巨物進的更深，讓他覺得自己似乎被貫穿。

　　Reyes抱著他來到了房間中央的床，背部觸到綿軟的被單，微冷的感覺讓他顫了一下，隨即又被捲入情慾的漩渦。

　　好不容易讓對方射了出來，他覺得自己已經快要虛脫，他看著衣著近乎完好的Reyes，只脫下了外套與馬甲，白色的襯衫上有著點點污漬，他有些臉紅，還沒說話，Reyes就扯開領帶，順帶開了幾顆扣子。Jack原本以為要拋在一旁的領帶卻纏上了自己的手腕，讓他大驚失色︰「不行！」

　　聲音綿軟而充滿著情慾過後的啞意，本是抗拒的話竟然帶著調情的感覺，而Reyes沒有聽他的話，仍舊將領帶繞上手腕固定，在他耳邊低語：「你會喜歡的。」

　　於是他被翻了個身，雙腿大開，Reyes拿了杯紅酒倒在他的背上，順著肌理流了下來，水漬末端隱入股溝，讓他一陣顫抖。

　　火熱重新埋入，他咬著下唇，Reyes幾乎每一下都頂到前列腺，他的下身已經硬得發疼，快感累積著，他想自己或許會被幹到射出來。

　　或許這也是Reyes想要的。

　　他在一陣猛烈的抽插中高潮，前方的陰莖沒有受到任何愛撫就射出了白色的精液，沾濕了深色的床單，更添情色。

　　「夜還很長。」

　　Jack渾身無力地倒在床上，恍惚間聽見如惡魔般的低語在耳畔呢喃著。⬛


End file.
